halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Gamma Company
Ajax's messy list of messiness! Gamma Teams *Team Shiv **Ezra-G227 **Cora-G302 **Jace-G103 **Aaron-G098 **Karl-G222 *Team Rapier **Victoria-G013 **Emmet-G211 **Cameron-G156 **Hannah-G049 **Wyatt-G297 *Team Claymore **Edward-G113 **Sirius-G223 **Silvana-G155 **Denny-G224 **Laurence-G229 *Team Falchion **Cato-G202 **Rebecca-G149 **Cooper-G078 **Raziel-G241 **Sam-G029 *Naginata **Denny-G105 **Maggie-G225 **Wendy-G230 **Grant-G296 (Headhunter team 3) **Zen-G021 *Trident **Augustus-G139 **Aurora-G048 **Chelsea-G295 **Spike-G042 (Headhunter team 1) **Bartholomew-G133 *Karambit **Annalise-Jacqualine-G131 **Diane-G110 **Kris-G203 (Moved to SWG3) **Florence-G289 **Dysha-G296 *Falx **Yûko-G314 **Otávia-G232 **Aldo-G016 **Miguel-G111 **Imogen-G106 (Headhunter 2) *Spatha **Nicholas-G221 **Fai-G303 **Konstantin-G163 **Kuze-G071 **Texas-G190 *Scimitar **Brittany-G154 (^) **Rae-G001 **Felicity-G017 **Gunnar-G136 **Selene-G271 (Headhunter team 3) *Rondel? **Micah-G236 **Rafe-G204 **Jude-G306 **Tara-G100 (Headhunter team 1) **Elena-G124 *Stiletto **Lukas-G305 **Genevieve-G226 Spare team names *Balisong *Shiv *Bolo *Bowie *Baselard *Dirk *Smatchet *Kris *Katzbalger *Cutlass *Wakizashi *Guntō *Ōdachi *Scimitar *Scythe *Spear *Pike *Yari *Javelin *Partisan *Sarissa *Glaive Non-applicable Unassigned *Harmony *Tex *Jude *Lex *Revy *Donald *Si *Astrid *Scarlett *Arjun *Sparrow Chak's spartans *Team Xiphos **Joshua-G024 **Amy-G094 **Maria-G173 **Colin-G243 **Andrew-G143 Wow, love the page mate. Incredibly detailed and I didn't know there were that many actually created spartan-IIIs on here. Thanks for including myself but I do have one thing to ask; did you assign the teams or did somebody else? --Forge D42 (talk) 05:01, December 9, 2014 (UTC) Completely happy to be here :) and right ok. It's just on Alec-G298's page I've already made him a member of team claymore and I was just wondering if it was you or somebody else I needed to talk to about changing either the info on your page or mine. --Forge D42 (talk) 14:59, December 9, 2014 (UTC) Would that be Ajax013? so i don't message the wrong person lol and done it already, plus replaced the info-box with your one. --Forge D42 (talk) 20:19, December 9, 2014 (UTC) Well I left a message like last week and got nothing back so don't know if he'll reply --Forge D42 (talk) 22:51, December 16, 2014 (UTC) Right ok, no problem. Pike seems like a good one to change to maybe or perhaps Scythe. Thanks for getting back to me by the way --Forge D42 (talk) 14:16, December 17, 2014 (UTC) Codster's Spartans (If we can still add them in) Team Shamshir *Jamison-G144 *Marie-G063 *Henry-G280 *Leonard-G076 *Kylie-G321 Team Macuahuitl *Jacob-G043 *Rodger-G050 *Marissa-G259 *Skylar-G253 *Brendan-G087 Dunno if you're still accepting people, but I'd love to have these kids make it onto the roster. Regards, User:Spartan-D042 screw this sig stuff 11:23, March 19, 2015 (UTC) Hmmmm, hadn't thought about it, but yeah I'll switch up the tag, Roger-G050 looks like it would work. Also yes, articles are on da way.User:Spartan-D042 screw this sig stuff 02:39, March 20, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, not a bad idea actually, Roger-G050 is now a part of Jacob's team. Thanks for the suggestions man, and I understand not creating so many, I myself pull to many Betas out of nowhere as is hahaUser:Spartan-D042 screw this sig stuff 03:56, March 20, 2015 (UTC) Alpha/Beta Casualties I was just reading through and noticed you wrote that Alpha and Beta suffered casualties during augmentation. I saw no mention of this in Ghosts of Onyx or anywhere, am I missing something?User:Spartan-D042 screw this sig stuff 17:48, December 14, 2015 (UTC) Ah I understand, haven't read Ghosts of Onyx in a while but it makes sense, thanks for clarifying man.User:Spartan-D042 screw this sig stuff 14:12, December 15, 2015 (UTC) CB's Spartans *Connor-G074 *Jon-G117 *Sam-G011 *Vern-G213 *Alysha-G077 09:14, April 10, 2016 (UTC)